


Just You

by Redlair



Series: Pretty Please [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, pink sweater boy makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Convenience store/shop au - or at least what started to be a plain and simple AU turned out to be a little more.Seungyoun isn't looking for anything special. Some snacks from the nearest convenience store and if possible, some inspiration or even a muse.





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot going on, and to give myself some peace in mind, I wrote this. If you know who is the individual who wears the mentioned sweater colour, bonus points to you. Also, Seungyoun as Woodz. The pairing here is whatever you want it to be. It could be mutual/platonic/implied. I don’t know. 
> 
> Also, if you want, here’s a little playlist I made that suits the mood of this little AU. The AU is obviously way shorter than the playlist but if you keep listening and like the music, I’m glad :) soft vibes + study music.

[♫](https://soundcloud.com/koieies5430/sets/sum) [right click - open in a new tab]

It’s usual to stop by the nearest convenience store every now and then. There’s one every other block almost, and Seungyoun thinks that there’s nothing like a cheap, quick bite from the nearest GS25, 7/11, Family Mart and a few others. A ten minute stroll from his studio, he goes out for some air, a short break, and hopefully, get inspired if there’s anything.

The sky has gotten dark, and it’s way past dinner. More like a late night snack nearing 9, and as he heads out the locks automatically locks in tune through technology. The air is cool with a slight breeze and upon glance at the trees, some leaves have already turned shades of red, yellow and orange. It is finally Autumn now.

His sneakers step down from the curve of the sidewalk towards the other side of the street. You can’t quite see the Hangang river from this location, but there’s a park nearby with some others strolling and a decent high school nearby. It’s the neighbourhood that Seungyoun has gotten used to for a while, whenever he’s not home.

Tonight, Seungyoun chooses the GS25. He thinks he’ll grab a few kimbap rolls , maybe a sausage and cheese sticks, a few bags of chips possibly and a banana milk. He thinks of getting a bottle of coke too, but the amount of things he would have to bring back would be heavier, and Seungyoun thinks that perhaps he won’t get the coke.

He doesn’t usually pay attention to who works at the cashier, but tonight, the face seems a bit different, and a bit too handsome to be working at a place like this. Just maybe. He vaguely spots a pale profile with a sharp nose, and soft fluffy hair with a height that slightly towers over his own.

“I’ll take these.”

Seungyoun brings up the snacks and foods that he had picked up around the corner not too far away, and when the clerk rings up the items, Seungyoun can’t help but try to strike a conversation.

“Not too many customers tonight?”

The entire store had been empty for the past few minutes that Seungyoun had stepped in.

“It’s been alright.”

Seungyoun notices how nice the other’s voice sounds. Soft, melodic and slightly on the higher side.

“Well, I guess, I’ll see you around.”

The soft smile that the man at the counter is accompanied with a wave, and Seungyoun finds himself reciprocating just the same.

—

It’s only a few days later when Seungyoun goes back. He doesn’t know how long as he doesn’t keep track of time, but it’s give a take more than a week but less than two completely, and Seungyoun doesn’t want to be too hopeful, but he thinks that he would be a bit disappointed if the guy he had met that day wasn’t there.

He knew that people obviously worked on shifts, but it’s not like he even remembers what day he went last time nor the pair of socks he wore a few days ago either.

It’s safe to say that his gut feelings couldn’t be more wrong when the cashier is a different person. He rings up the bag of fruit candies he’s been thinking of buying, and he leaves.

He’ll just have to go back on another day.

—

Is it fate, or just by chance when he’s out and about strolling in Garosugil when he spots the other.

It’s a short distance away from his studio, and Seungyoun had been going out to meet some of his friends when coming from the other way, he sees the cashier coming out of a coffee shop. He’s holding an Americano in hand and maybe a muffin of sort in a pair of khaki slacks with some high top converse and Seungyoun wonders if he should say hi.

But it seems like the other recognizes him too.

“Hey!”

Seungyoun gives a small wave and he doesn’t expect anything more than just a greeting when the other comes up to him.

“Haven’t seen you in a bit. I work there on Thursday and Friday evenings only.”

Seungyoun takes note.

“Are you a student?”

“Graduate school right now. I’m doing a Masters in Management. GS25’s a side job, and I’ve got another side gig too.”

“Oh?”

If the other notices Seungyoun’s surprised expression he only continues to smile.

“I sing sometimes. Just for an hour at this cafe. Wednesday evenings. 8-9pm. I’m Seungwoo by the way.””

Seungyoun wonders if the other’s telling him a bit too much. They’ve only really met once and already by this second encounter, the other’s already telling him so much about his personal life.

“Seungyoun, I’m working in music.”

There’s a shared interest. But there’s no time to elaborate and Seungwoo mentions he’s out to meet with a dongsaeng, and Seungyoun does spot a young but tall bud in a bright pink sweater tapping on Seungwoo’s shoulder next to him with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll see you.”

—

Seungyoun doesn’t drop by the cafe when Seungwoo performs, but for a few times, when the time is right, he does end up going to do the GS25 that Seungwoo works at by convenience. Snacks, drinks, junk food, whatever it is he’s craving when he’s feeling a bit too stressed.

“All this junk is so bad for your body.”

“Tough times calls for some freedom and comfort to justify the snacks I’m eating.”

The little laugh is accompanied with a disapproving shake from the head, but Seungwoo is smiling anyways.

“A deadline?”

“Yea. It’ll be out soon. I’ll tell you when it comes out.”

Seungyoun enters in Seungwoo’s number into his phone. It’ll be out in a couple of days, and he’ll alert his new friend about it.

_It’s out. Woodz - Pool. :)_

—-

Seungyoun doesn’t expect the other to respond so enthusiastically. He’s pretty low on the fame factors, but Seungyoun thinks that he releases quality songs. They may not be known to public and may sound too indie and alternative to some, but he’s underrated anyways.

_Sounds really nice. I like it._

I’ll play your songs when I’m working. Need to spread awareness of this gold.

Seungwoo keeps his promises. When Seungyoun goes over to visit Seungwoo at the GS25, his other song is playing in store, and there’s something about it that makes him feel so happy about it. His own song being played out loud in a public place.

“You want anything? I’ll buy one for you to have right now.”

Seungyoun points in neither direction but vaguely gestures around the store. Seungwoo looks to him amused.

“There’s no need. I get employee discount anyways. I’m more curious as to your own budget. You’re snacking too much and the cost must be adding up.”

The snacks. The frequent visits. The portion of snacks that Seungyoun eats excluding take out, and actual dining out with friends and family. He hadn’t bothered budgeting, but he supposes that if Seungwoo’s studying something related to money, the other had surely taken notice.

There’s a short pause. Seungwoo’s face wonders if he’s crossed the line but Seungyoun thinks it’s fine.

“I haven’t considered that. But I’m doing alright.”

Seungyoun doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s aware of how fortune and privileged he is. The studio he has, a place he’s just renting. He’s living comfortably in a nice place in town and his closet filled with brands and not-so-famous brands alike. He’s very grateful to his family.

He doesn’t want to feel conscious, but he supposes that perhaps he does stand out. The apparel that he sometimes wears with pasted logos out front. Something he didn’t mind, but perhaps it screamed of status.

‘That’s good then. Just kind of concerned for you. You may want to catch up on some sleep.”

Sleep. Seungyoun thinks he should too. Maybe he’ll drop by at Seungwoo’s weekly gig. Perhaps, it’ll give him inspiration, make him feel comfy, and ready to head to bed earlier. Seungyoun wonders about the possibility of Seungwoo singing him to sleep. A lullaby of sorts. He wonders how Seungwoo’s voice would sound, and he thinks that since the other’s been extending an invitation since a month ago, it’s only about time that Seungyoun goes check it out.

—

The cafe is filled. It’s not crowded, but every seat available is taken and Seungyoun’s thankful that he’s found a spot near a tall plant. He’ll see the other fine, his own tall height towering over others standing or sitting.

When he sees Seungwoo, the other gives him a small wave and smile, and he thinks that perhaps in the cafe, besides the other small fans that have come to listen to Seungwoo, Seungyoun may be the first to receive a personal acknowledgement.  
Seungwoo comes wearing to something similar he’s wearing that day that Seungwoo had spotted the other in Garosugil and compared to the usual uniform he had been so used to Seungwoo wearing, Seungwoo’s own style makes him look attractive.

The songs that Seungwoo sings are covers of other indie and mainstream groups alike, and Seungyoun thinks that he understands why the other has managed to gather such a fanbase. His voice stable and suitable to many genres also is able to convey any type of emotion and Seungwoo can even rap. Seungyoun’s a total fan.

It’s after the little singing gig when Seungyoun finally has some time to chat up Seungwoo. Some fans had gone up to Seungwoo after his performance for a little chat and Seungyoun finds it sweet how Seungwoo gives them his thanks with some chocolate sweets.

“So, how did you like it?”

There’s the slightest blush on Seungwoo’s cheeks. He’s embarrassed, singing in front of an actual music producer, and he’s nothing compared to Seungyoun, a professional in the industry.

“I liked it. I really like it. Do you want to sing for me sometime? We can do a recording or something when you’re not busy.”

“Are you serious?”

“If you’re open to recording. Yea.”

They go out for some food afterwards. They’re just grabbing the standard Korean with Samgyeopsal and some soju to go with it.Seungyoun learns that Seungwoo’s a few years older than him, but he thinks that they’re easily comfortable with each other. Easy to talk to, their conversations flow through topics, and it’s easy to laugh with ease. When they’re full, the sky is dark and the stars are out, and Seungyoun thinks that he could definitely write a song for Seungwoo.

“You should really sing in the studio sometime.”

At this point, maybe it’s the alcohol, but the Seungwoo looks to him with the slightest glow and he’s still sober, but the nod he gives has Seungyoun assured.

“I’ll sing. I’ll sing for you sometime.”

——

There’s something to it more than just the mere meetings at the GS25 when Seungwoo is there to the times that Seungwoo had entered his own private space. The first time had been after Seungwoo’s shift, and the other had declared that he’s kind of sick with a scratchy voice, but they had gone anyways after a few sticks of fish cakes and tteokbeokki by a little food stand.

Seungyoun didn’t need Seungwoo to sing that night. Maybe just to talk, chill and just hang out. There’s wasn’t that much of a need to constantly go to the convenience store anymore. Not when Seungwoo had employee discount, and would just grab whatever food Seungyoun had asked for whenever he was working. Everyone loves a good discount and sometimes Seungyoun paid Seungwoo back and other times, Seungwoo didn’t care for it.

“Can’t I just treat you?”

“Yea, to cough syrup?”

That’s not what Seungyoun means but Seungwoo is stubborn at times, and he’s adamant that it’s fine.

They listen to the various beats that Seungyoun’s been producing in his drafts, and listening the non-biased feedback that Seungwoo gives him is a breath of fresh air. The voice that Seungwoo lends to accompany his later tracks are just a sweet bonus.

.

“Sing something.”

“Something?” Seungwoo’s resting his shoulder on Seungyoun’s shoulder. It had been a tiring day and the younger one was still requesting for something. Unfortunately, Seungwoo’s too kind and he does like singing, and after learning that Seungyoun had liked his voice that much, to the point of wanting to hear it every day, it had pretty much become a thing where they’re almost always together like glue.

“_Who’s a pretty babe?_”

Maybe it’s the melody, maybe it’s the voice or the fact that Seungyoun’s met someone along the way that makes him happy. Seungwoo singing within eyes closed, his pretty smiles, sincere eyes and warmth; Seungyoun likes it all.

He’s a pretty babe. That’s what it is.


End file.
